Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to improving data retention in storage drives, and more specifically, to improving data retention of offline storage drives by monitoring environmental conditions.
Companies in various industries are transitioning to flash-based storage solutions in order to keep up with competitors, to modernize data protection, and to deliver a better customer experience. Flash-based storage solutions can offer a significant boost in application performance and efficiency while also enabling businesses to expand their storage needs with a flexible architecture designed to keep pace with their demands.
However, flash-based storage solutions, and more specifically, NAND-based flash drives can be impacted by environmental conditions. Temperature and humidity adversely impact the data retention ability in flash drives. The higher temperatures that a flash drive may be subjected can cause an acceleration of charge de-trapping mechanisms. This can lead to data bit failures on the drive.